You Can Sing?
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: While taking a walk one day Mikayla discovers someone close to her can sing. Set before Tone Deaf Jam. Now a three-shot!
1. You Can Sing?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! I hope you like it!**

**Summary: **While taking a walk one day Mikayla discovers someone close to her can sing. Set before Tone Deaf Jam.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mikayla POV**

As I was walking I heard someone singing and playing guitar.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

"_Who is that singing?"_ I thought to myself as I neared the voice. The voice sounded like it was a boy singing. I came up to some bushes which seemed where the voice was coming from. "_Are they in the bushes? That's strange."_ But as I pushed the bushes away I came upon this beautiful clearing. In the middle sat someone but they had their back to me. _"Wait a minute." _I thought. _"Why does that shape look so familiar?" _The figure then continued to sing and play his guitar.

"_Yeah I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be… It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me." _The figure sang softly. As I walked up behind him I accidently stepped on a dry leaf. _CRACK!_ The figure quickly stood up and whipped around.

"M-Mikayla?" "What are you doing here?" Brady asked me. He had a look of confusion and surprise on his face.

"I was taking a walk and I heard someone singing so I wanted see who it was." I answered the boy in front of me. "Was that you singing?" I questioned.

He paused a moment before answering "Yes I was the one singing but why do you want to know?" I thought carefully._ "Why did I want to know who was singing?" _ "Well I wanted to see the person who had the amazing voice I was listening to." I replied. He looked shocked that I had said that to him.

"Y-You think my voice is a-amazing?" he stuttered. I actually did think he had an amazing voice. Brady had a hopeful look I his eyes. "Yes I think your voice is really amazing but why have you never sang in front of us before?" "Stage fright." He replied so fast it seemed as if he was… lying?

"So you are scared of performing in front of a crowd?" I asked him. He was nervous and I could tell. Was it because I was here or he didn't want anyone to know he could sing? Hmm I wonder if Boomer knows about this?

He froze and I realized I had just said that last part out loud. "N-No! You can't tell Boomer please!" He spoke with fear and something else in his voice… guilt maybe? "Why is that Brady?" I asked. He was really nervous now. "Be-Because he doesn't know and I don't want to be better than him at something because we are both equally bad at everything and I want to keep it that way!" He finally spilled.

We were both silent for a few minutes till he spoke up. "Please don't tell Boomer."

"I won't." I replied. "Promise?" he asked. I was silent for a moment. Then I had an idea. "Alright then I promise I won't tell Boomer," He sighed in relief. "But!" I spoke. "B-But what?" He started shaking. "You have to tell Boomer when we get back to the castle or I will tell him myself." I spoke triumphantly. He stared at me his mouth open. "WHAT!" he yelled. "If you don't tell him I will Brady. You shouldn't keep things from your brother.

" He sighed. "I know I shouldn't keep things from him but like I said a few minutes ago our brotherhood works best when we are equally bad at everything." "Plus I'm not sure how he would take it I mean last time I kept a secret from him when I told him he got extremely upset with me and didn't talk to me for a week. A week Mikayla!"

"The longer you keep this from him the worse it will get Brady!" I argued back.

"Fine! I'll tell him when we get back to the castle." He was upset.

After another silence I spoke. "Are you ready to go back to the castle?" I asked softly.

"OK! Just let me get my guitar!" He responded cheerfully._ "That's strange." _I thought. _"He was extremely upset a few minutes ago. Why is he so happy now?" _

"Ready?" He asked from right beside me. "What?" I asked. I had forgotten what we were doing I was so lost in my thoughts. I didn't agree to go on a date with him right? "Wait where are we going?" I asked. "To the castle?" Brady responded carefully. He looked confused. _"Oh yeah! I remember now we were going back to the castle so he could tell Boomer about his amazing singing voice!"_ "Yeah I'm ready!" I was just thinking and forgot sorry." I admitted. "Oh it's not a problem!" He responded cheerfully. _"I wonder if he's a morning person? He does always seem to be happy."_

After walking for a little while he spoke up. "Want to play a game?" He asked. _Uh Oh, _I thought, _knowing him it's probably something silly or something so he can get me to kiss him._ "What's the game?" I asked carefully. "Twenty Questions." He responded. I had heard of this game but never really could play it because it required two people and I never really had any friends to play it with. _Well maybe this could be fun to play with him. _"Ok." I responded after a moment of arguing in my head. "Great! Do you want to play the version where we ask questions about each other or where you have to guess what the other person is thinking about?" He asked still cheerfully. _Hmm, _I thought_ I could learn more about him but he would learn more about me or I could play where I have to guess what he is thinking of. I might as well try the first version so I can learn more about him._ "Let's play the first one where we ask each other questions." I finally answered him.

"I'll go first." I spoke before he could. "Wow you're fast." I heard him mumble. I laughed slightly. "So how long have you sang and played the guitar?" I questioned. I actually was very curious as to his answer. "Really ever since I was little I've always loved music so I started singing and then started to learn how to play instruments." He responded truthfully. _Instruments? He can play more than just the guitar? I'll ask him on my next question about that. "_My turn! What's your favorite color?" He asked. "Teal." I responded without even stopping to think about it. "What instruments do you play?" I questioned the boy.

"That's easy, I can play piano, drums, electric and acoustic guitar, and the flute." He mumbled the last part. By now we were almost to the castle. "Ok one last question." I told him. He was quiet for a minute then asked "Why do you hate me?" This caught me off guard. Hate him? I don't hate him! I mean at times he can be annoying but otherwise he is really sweet and cute and can sing and – What am I thinking! I can't be falling for him now too! "I don't hate you. It's just that sometimes all the flirting and jokes can be a little annoying that's all." I answered. He still looked unsure.

"So are you ready to tell Boomer?" I asked changing the subject. "Yeah I guess." We were now in the courtyard. "I'll see you later?" He asked. "Sure!" I responded cheerfully. Is he rubbing off on me or something? I watched as he walked away. Hopefully things will go well between the boys. It's never good when they fight. _Now what was it I was thinking about him being cute, funny, an amazing singer. _I could go on for hours. Maybe I do like him. Either way I'm not telling him.

_CRASH! _Uh oh that sounded like the vase in the king's room. I'd better go check. These kings seem as I they will never learn. Maybe one day they will….

**Here you guys go! Another little one-shot about Mikayla finding out that Brady can sing. The song used is Payphone by Maroon 5. So far on my story Bra-Kayla A to Z two people have guessed the song correctly. **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva **


	2. Forgive Me?

**In the reviews I received from the first chapter I was asked if I could continue this story. I decided that I would try to continue this for the three reviewers. So this chapter is for BraKayla Fan44, Den Blue, and NinjaAssasin-1!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"Would you two stop fighting!" I yelled at the two brothers who I was currently trying to separate but was failing because they were too busy wrestling each other. "Boom I said I was sorry!" Brady yelled at his brother. I looked over at the vase and saw it was in pieces on the ground. _"So that's what that crash I heard was." _ "You liar! We are brothers we don't keep things like singing and any other skills we have from each other! If you are good or horrible at something you are supposed to tell your family! Do you realize how long you have kept this from me! All of our lives! Really Brady! Come on bro! I tell you everything why don't you do the same!" Boomer screamed at his Brady who was trying to get away from his brother. I was finally able to separate the brothers after a few minutes of Brady apologizing and Boomer yelling at him. Boomer stood up while Brady backed away from his brother. "We are not brothers. Brothers trust each other and don't keep secrets from each other now matter what the secret is!" Boomer then stormed out after these words.

"I'm guessing that's why you didn't want to tell him?" I questioned Brady who was standing beside me who was trying hard not to break down and cry. "Yeah." He replied softly. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He did look pretty upset but considering what just happened I wouldn't blame him. I would've felt the same way if I was in this situation. "I'll be ok but I'm worried about what's going to happen between Boomer and I." He answered after a moment. "I think he just need time to process this and cool off. This whole thing will be ok before you know it alright?" I tried to reassure the boy. "Maybe." He replied while looking down at the ground. "Well I have to go I have guard duties in a few minutes and I need to get ready but when I get back I'll try to help you two solve this ok?" I asked the boy. "Ok. How long are your duties?" He asked. "Four hours." I responded.

**4 hours later.**

I walked into the king's room to find Boomer holding the vase and stroking it. _Wasn't that broken earlier? That's strange. _"Hi Boomer." I greeted him. "Hi Mikayla." He responded not looking up. "Are you still upset about what Brady told you?" I asked carefully. "A little but I can understand what he was trying to do. He was only trying to make it so that we could both be bad at everything and didn't want that to change since it's been like that for so long." He answered with a hint of sadness and guilt in his voice. _I wonder where Brady is._ "If you are looking for him he took a walk about an hour ago but he also took his guitar with him so I think he will be gone for a while." Boomer spoke as if reading my mind. I turned around to leave and find Brady but was stopped by Boomer grabbing on to my wrist. "When you find him please tell him to come back. I really want to say sorry to him and hear his side of the story." Boomer asked. "I'll be sure to bring him back." I promised the king in front of me.

**10 minutes later.**

I was heading to where I had found Brady earlier because I figured he was there and sure enough as I came up to the bushes I could hear him faintly singing Payphone again. I walked through the bushes and then spoke. "Brady?" I spoke. He turned around slightly to see who was calling him and when he realized it was me he smiled. "Hi Mikayla!" He responded cheerfully. He patted the spot on the ground next to him inviting me to come over and sit. "Still working on Payphone?" I questioned. "I just finished it!" He responded gleefully. _Is that why he is so happy?_ "Can I hear it?" I asked. "Of course!" He replied then began to strum the guitar strings. **(A/N this is the clean version.)**

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know,_

_Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

After strumming the last few notes on the guitar he looked at me then asked "Well?"

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. "Thanks." He responded with a smile. "We really should be heading back to the castle though it is getting kinda late." I told him. "Alright." He agreed. We walked for a few minutes before I got an idea. "Want to finish our game of twenty questions?" I asked. "Sure." He replied.

"Ok then how many songs have you written?" I asked. He thought for a minute then replied. "About thirty-seven he replied." **(I made that number up I have no idea how many Brady/Mitchel has actually written.) **"How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked. I'll admit that he did catch me off guard with this question. "One." I replied not meeting his eyes. Lucas is the only boyfriend I've ever had because he is the only boy other than Brady that has ever won the hunt. By now we were in the courtyard. I suddenly remembered that Boomer had asked me to take Brady to the king's room so they could talk. "Brady before I came to find you Boomer asked me to bring you back so he could talk to you." "Alright. Well have a good night! I'll see you in the morning!" He spoke." Good-night Brady!" I called after him. I watched as he climbed the stairs to his and Boomer's shared room. _Things will work out between them. Everything will go back to normal tomorrow. _I thought as I walked to my room.

**Brady POV**

As I walked up the stairs to Boomer and I's shared room I was actually a little nervous. I am really hoping that things will work out between us. I hate when we fight and I know he does too. When I entered the room Boomer looked up from reading a comic book and smiled. "Hi Boom." I greeted timidly. I really wasn't sure why he was smiling. _Did he forgive me? Or is he smiling because he has a plan to get back at me for keeping a secret from him? I really hope it's the first one._ "Hey Brady!" _Who is this and what has he done with my brother? _"Listen bro I am really sorry for yelling at you earlier. I'll forgive you if you can forgive me? I was just a little upset. If you forgive me I'll forgive but we have to promise each other we will never keep a secret from each other again. Deal?" He questioned.

"Deal." I agreed. We both smiled at this. "So what were you and Mikayla doing?" He asked. "We just talked and I showed her a new song I finished writing." I responded. That was the truth after all. "Nice." Boomer smiled. "Well I for one thing am exhausted what about you?" I questioned my brother. I really was exhausted. "Same here." He yawned. We both changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. "Good night Brady." "Good night Boom." We both then drifted off to sleep, Boomer wondering what's in store for us tomorrow while I was thinking of a certain guard girl.

**Mikayla POV**

I yawned as I crawled into bed. I could tell things worked out between Boomer and Brady. The air was peaceful. As I started to fall asleep all of my thoughts swirled around a certain black-haired, brown-eyed boy.

* * *

**Done! Here is chapter two of You Can Sing? If you weren't sure the boy Mikayla was dreaming about was Brady and the guard girl Brady was dreaming about was Mikayla. I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story with more chapters or end it here. Depending on if you guys want me to continue then I'll continue and if not then this will be a two-shot. Also the song in this story is Payphone by Maroon 5.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Walk With Me?

**This is the last chapter of this story! This will be a three-shot. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside the balcony. _Something amazing is going to happen today I just know it._ I thought as I stood up and stretched. Boomer was still asleep in his bed so I decided I was going to go ahead and get something to eat and let him sleep in for a while. As I entered the throne room I saw Mikayla and walked over to greet her. "Good morning Mikayla!" I greeted happily. "Hi Brady! Did you sleep well?" she responded.

"Defiantly." I responded. It was true. I slept amazing because my dreams were filled with thoughts of Mikayla. "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked her. "Sure. Do you want to eat in the dining room, or somewhere else?" she responded.

"We can eat in the dining room." I said answering her previous question. We walked to the dining room where I grabbed a banana and Mikayla got an apple. We both sat down and ate in silence for a few minutes. _Maybe I could ask her if she wants to take a walk with me._ I thought. "Mikayla?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she responded because she was still eating her apple. "Do you want to take a walk with me in the jungle?" I asked. I was actually very nervous as to what her answer was. She swallowed the piece she was chewing on then responded, "Sure!"

"Alright so we both get dressed and meet in the throne room in thirty minutes?" I proposed my idea. "Sure thing!" She responded back and we both headed our separate ways. When I got back up to my room Boomer was stirring. He looked up at me as I entered and said, "Brady? Why are you up so early?"

"Boomer its ten o'clock." I responded with a slight laugh. "Oh." He responded sheepishly. "Want to play a game of pool or Call of Duty or something?" He questioned. "Sorry bro but I can't. I'm going on a walk with Mikayla in the jungle. I'll play later though I promise." I answered. "Sure thing bro! I'm going to hold you to that promise though." He responded happily. "Alright I have to get ready for my walk with Mikayla!" I spoke cheerfully to my brother. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I was done I put on a blue and red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. I then brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I looked at my watch. I still had five minutes till I was supposed to meet Mikayla in the throne room. _Might as well head downstairs _I thought to myself_. No point in waiting up here._

**Mikayla POV**

I was rushing around my room trying to find something nice to wear so I could impress Brady. I had decided that today I was going to tell him I liked him and during a walk in the jungle alone with him was the perfect way so no one could interrupt us. I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a black dress that ended about mid-thigh and was sparkly with black flip flops.** (This is the dress she wore in The One About Mikayla's Friends except without the heels while Brady's outfit was from the Do Over episode.)** I brushed my hair and picked up the bracelet that Brady gave me when he was leaving KinKou. I looked at the clock to see I was five minutes late! I quickly hurried to the throne room. _I hope he isn't mad at me. I really want this to be a good day hopefully ending with me having a new boyfriend! _As I entered the throne room I saw Brady standing there looking at his watch, a confused expression on his face. I walked over to him. "I'm sorry I'm a little late." I apologized. He looked up at my voice and smiled. "It's ok. Better late than never!" He quoted. I laughed slightly at this. I finally noticed what he was wearing. He actually looked very cute. "Ready to go m'lady?" He questioned in a French accent holding out his arm. He was being very cheesy today. "Of course sir!" I responded in a French accent of my own while wrapping my arms around his. As we walked out of the castle Brady spoke, "You look beautiful Mikayla." "Thanks." I responded blushing slightly. No one but my dad has every called me beautiful before.

"So where are we walking to?" I questioned the boy. I really was curious. He hadn't said as to where we were going only that we were going on a walk. "You'll see in a few minutes." He responded. "Should we continue with the twenty questions?" I asked. "Sure." He agreed. "If you could be a queen for a day what would you do?" Brady asked. "Um…. I actually don't know. Maybe help some of the island children and the people in the village?" I answered. "Who did you write Payphone about?" I asked. "It's about one of my exes in Chicago who was trying to Skype me a few days ago because she heard I was a king." He responded sadly. He then stopped and said, "We're here!" I didn't realize I could hear water till I looked around and saw a waterfall with a clearing. There were flowers everywhere in all different colors. "Wow." was all I could say. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Brady asked. "Defiantly!" I replied and then realized something. "Oh and by the way you just used your question. " I smirked. "Wha-? You little trickster!" He yelped. I started to laugh and Brady joined me after a few seconds. We were both laughing our heads off till I was finally able to catch my breath and asked, "How did you find this place?"

"Boomer and I were running around the jungle," I raised my eyebrow at this. He noticed then quickly spoke again, "We didn't damage anything or get hurt! I promise. Anyways we accidentally found this area and since then we come here to hang out or sometimes I come here to write songs." He answered then smirked, "You just used your question!"

This time I yelped, "Darn it!" He then led me over to a tree and sat down, looked up at me, and then patted the spot next to him. I sat down and then for an hour we continued asking questions. I learned that he was afraid of ghosts, swordfish, and tarantula people. His favorite color was black and he loved to write songs. I told him that I was afraid of mice and bees and that my favorite food was tacos.

Brady glanced at his watch then said, " As much as I don't want to say this I think we need to start heading back to the castle." "We'll start heading back in about five minutes?" I proposed. "Alright." He agreed. I've had an amazing time today Brady, thanks for bringing me."

"It's not a big deal." He responded looking down. His ears were turning red. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek which caused him to smile. "I missed." I told Brady. He looked at confused for a moment till I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He immediately responded by kissing back. I could feel fireworks going off in my body. My hands found their way to around his neck while he pulled me on to his lap with his arms around my waist. His hands then went up to cup my face. We stayed like this for a few minutes till we had to part for air. We leaned against each other our foreheads touching. "You like me?" He asked breathlessly.

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned in and kissed him again. When we broke apart he was grinning. He then picked up my hands in his own and then asked, "Mikayla will you go out with me?" "YES!" I slightly yell and kiss him again. _Brady's my boyfriend! Yay!_ We both then stood up and started to walk back to the castle while holding hands. We were silent for a few minutes till I realized something.

"How are we going to tell my dad?"

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys liked this three-shot. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story! I am also going to be posting a new story either later today or tomorrow that is a Pair of Kings and Hannah Montana crossover. I'm still working on the title so be on the lookout for the new story!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
